


I Fought the Law

by iwilltry_tocarryon



Category: Revolution (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwilltry_tocarryon/pseuds/iwilltry_tocarryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Bass is on duty one night when a call comes in about a disorderly conduct. Volunteered to check it out, he gets a pleasant surprise when the girl in question turns out to be his best friend's, not so little niece Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fought the Law

**Author's Note:**

> (There's a plot in there somewhere, but mostly, I just wanted to write smut since it has been awhile. I went on a fluffy/cute writing rampage, and now I'm back to writing angst and smut, so enjoy :P)

Bass could hear a noise, alerting him of an incoming call, but before he had time to respond the Police Chief was already answering. Furiously, he began scribbling down words in his illegible, chicken scratch handwriting. 

Immediately after hanging the phone up, Bass looked over to him. "What's the call?"

"Disorderly conduct, most likely due to intoxication. Woman in her mid 20's. Long, dark blonde hair, last seen arguing with a bouncer outside of Macdunnah's." Chief read directly from the report, never once removing his eyes from the paper in his hands.

"Bass can take it, he's good with picking up women. Especially trouble making ones." Baker uselessly spoke up from his spot at the desk. He only suggested Bass because he was too lazy to move, otherwise he would've happily volunteered. Plus, mid 20's was a little too young for him, but not Bass. He looked as fucking youthful as ever, goddamn him and his genes. 

"Good idea," Chief nodded. "Bass, go smooth over the scene, but if it turns into a scuffle, just bring the girl in. Maybe a night in jail will set her straight."

Instantly, he rose to his feet, grabbing the keys off his desk. "On it sir." He made sure to kick Jeremy's chair hard on his way out. Not flinching when his ass hit the ground, mouth spewing a string of garbled profanities. Bass only snickered, letting the precinct door close behind him on the way out.

Macdunnah's was a place he wasn't too fond of, not at his age anyway. It was mostly for a younger crowd. Its specialty being cheap ass alcohol, sure to get you fucked up. Bass could do that for a lot less at home, and not have to worry about clothing. When he did go out, it was always to bars or pubs in the city, and usually it was with those dickwads from work. And Miles. They were all lifelong friends, mostly because no one else would put up with them. They were kinda stuck with one another. 

Miles almost joined the task force along with Bass, but he was much better about evading the law than actually enforcing it. 

Of course, Bass himself wasn't really a stickler for the rules, not the tedious and tiresome rules anyway. He was used to giving people multiple warnings, in the case of small misdemeanors anyway.

Pulling up to the bar, he immediately spotted the woman Chief described. The glow of the lights from the sign illuminated her back, causing her entire frame to light up. He could already tell she was ready for a fight, back tensed up like a snake, all coiled up and hissing.  
If her body language wasn’t enough of a clue, her loud voice, spouting off curse words worse than a sailor, floating into his ears was a dead giveaway. Bass didn’t know too many men who spoke like that. Raw, blunt, and with absolutely no fucks given. It was kind of a turn on.

Clearing those thoughts from his mind, he nodded his head in acknowledgement towards the bouncer once he approached the scene. "Everything alright here?"

The girl didn't even so much as turn around when Bass approached. "You fucking called the goddamn cops on me?" Huffing, she quickly spun on her heels, vision blurring due to the rapid motion as she came face to face with Bass. "Everything's just peachy here officer do good-er."

His throat closed up, taking in the sight of little Charlotte Matheson in front of him. There was no mistaking her, though she had definitely blossomed, in more ways than one. "Charlotte?"

"Damn. With those skills you must be a detective." The sarcasm oozed from her body, confirming Bass’ shot in the dark assumption. She was definitely a Matheson. 

"Well, as much ‘skills’ as I have, it helps that I've known you since you were a toddler."

She squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look at him. Suddenly, a light bulb clicked behind her eyes. "Fuck...Bass? I forgot you worked for the police department. Tonight just keeps getting better and better.” She bitterly chuckled.

"Well if you hadn't caused such a scene—"

She whipped her head around, facing the bouncer again. "Are you fucking serious right now? I caused a damn scene? You're fucking joking right?"

"What exactly happened?"

"She started pounding on this guy, had to be physically removed."

"Yeah, well, he's lucky that's all I did to his sorry ass." Her defense walls were coming back up the more she thought back to the scene earlier.

"Alright," Bass interrupted when he could feel the anger forming. "I think that's enough for the night. Come on Charlotte, I'll take you home."

She groaned, "ugh. Don't call me that. That's what my mother calls me when she's pissed off...so I hear that shit all the time.”

Bass couldn't help but laugh at her blunt honesty. That was definitely Rachel. 

"You have a sexy laugh."

That laughter shortly died upon his lips as he drew them together firmly. Gently, he grasped her elbow, coaxing her away from the bar. "Okay flirty, let's get you out of here before you really embarrass yourself." He let out a breath he had been holding when she readily complied and followed alongside.

She only cheekily grinned as she struggled to keep up with his long, quick strides. "You mean, before I get you all hot and bothered? Then you'd be forced to use those handcuffs on me for a very different purpose."

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that kid." He only half listened to her, figuring it was probably best to concentrate on anything other than her sickeningly sweet voice flowing through his ears. He could practically taste the sugar rolling from her mouth as she spoke. 

Tasting something seemed to be on Charlie's mind as well. The next thing he knew, he felt her warm tongue tracing the shell of his ear. 

His first thought was to shove her up against the police car, and fuck her right there. But the words 'police car' splashed against his skin like a bucket of ice-cold water. "What the hell are you doing?"

She playfully rolled her eyes. "I thought that much was obvious?"

"Yeah, it was obvious alright. And inappropriate as hell."

"Oh come on, lighten up will you. It's harmless fun." Slowly, she trailed her hand down his stomach, almost making it to her destination of his protruding cock before his finger wrapped around her wrist. 

"Cut it out seriously. I could get in a lot of shit for this. Do you want me to take you in?"

She purred in his ear. "I'd rather take all of you in."

"Fuck," he mumbled. Forcefully yanking the car door open, he all but shoved her into the back seat. As soon as she got in, taking her sweet ass time, he slammed the door shut. Taking breath deep breaths, he raked over his face before climbing in the front seat. 

"How come I have to sit in the back like some criminal?" She pouted, sticking her lower lip out as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Because you broke the law technically. Drunken conduct, and assaulting a police officer." He was stretching a bit there.

“I didn’t assault you. I was trying to put a move on you.”

“You do realize I’m your uncle’s age, right kid?”

She grinned. “And you do realize calling me a kid won’t hide the fact that you’re picturing me naked…right?”

“I’m doing a lot more than picturing,” he thought to himself, knuckles gripping the steering wheel for dear life.

“Oh yeah?” Once she kinked up one eyebrow Bass realized he let those words slip out loud. Her fingers poked through the barrier between them, curling around the metal. “What else were you doing then?”

He ignored her question all together. “Am I taking you to Rachel’s or somewhere else?”

She licked her lips, appreciating the way he adamantly tried to keep it under control despite the obviously painful sexual tension. “Ooh kinky, you’re gonna fuck me at my mother’s house? I’d much rather you just take me in the backseat…or let me come up there where you are.”

He gritted his teeth tightly together, resisting the urge to grind them down to the bone in sexual frustration. Fine, Rachel’s house it was then. He knew where that was right off, and the last thing he wanted to do was start another conversation with Charlie about where she lived. Plus he didn’t want to know; there was too much temptation already.

When Charlie grew silent, he took that as a sign of her conceding, giving up the flirting game, but he was dead wrong. She hadn’t even begun to play; she was just getting warmed up.

Her fingers diligently skimmed up the smooth surface of her legs, collecting the hem of her dress in between her fingers before dragging it up to her hips. Widening her legs, she stifled a moan, biting her lip once a rush of air ghosted across her exposed, dripping mound. Yearning and hunger got the best of her, making it impossible for her not to touch herself. 

Tentatively, her fingers danced along her skin until brushing against her vibrating pussy, humming with desire. This time she couldn’t contain the soft moan bubbling to the surface.

Bass heard the sound, but ignored it, hoping that she wasn’t doing what he thought she was doing.

Lathering her digits in the already collecting pool of liquid, she slowly inserted her middle finger, working it in and out at an agonizing pace. After a few tantalizingly slow strokes, another finger came to join the one already nestled inside. Her head lolled with the force of gravity, softly landing against the headrest as her eyes closed.

If he was trying to ignore it now, the sweet aroma filling the small space of the police car was making that damn near impossible. He shifted around in his seat, keeping his eyes locked on the road, but his ears trained on the low moans coming from the backseat.

Her goal was to get him to come undone, lose all control, but that was long-term. The only thing that mattered at the moment was her short-term goal of getting herself off. Maybe he could deny the sexual arousal between them, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to let it go to waste. It wasn’t everyday that the mere sight of a guy made her want to cum on the spot.

Focusing on the task at hand, everything else became background noise as her fingers swiftly slid in and out of her glistening folds. The other idle hand sprang to life, coming to rest against one, still clothed breast. Gently, she palmed her breast, tweaking the nipple beneath until it hardened. She proceeded to do the same with the opposite breast, pinching the nipple until it matched the other. 

That added element of pain had her hips slightly rising off the seat, fingers never once halting in their onslaught. Skillfully flicking her wrist, she managed to hit that spot sure to send her crashing over the edge. As soon as her knuckle scrubbed against her swollen clit, the soft moans before turned into loud groans of pleasure.

“Fuck,” a cry left her mouth before she could feel her walls clamping down around her fingers. A gush of hot liquid seeped from her pussy, coating her fingers in that familiar decadency. Riding the wave out, a chorus of ‘fucks’ followed as her other hand ardently sought out something to grip onto for support.

As soon as the haze lifted, she extracted her drenched digits, sucking them clean one at a time. Her eyes never once left his after they latched on. Removing the second finger from her mouth with a pop, she moaned. “Mmm. Wanna know what I was picturing?” She asked the question like she intended to wait for an answer, but she didn’t even pause for a second. “I was picturing you, pounding into me from below as I rode your raging cock.”

She hadn’t even realized they were parked until the door to the backseat flung open and Bass’ arm snaked around her waist, dragging her out of the car. For a second, she wasn’t sure if she was in even more deep shit or if he was actually consenting.

Those thoughts all took a swan dive off a cliff when his mouth crashed against hers, force causing her body to slam against the car. On instinct, her left leg wound around his waist, allowing him to get as close as physically possible with his clothing operating as a boundary between them. One that needed to be removed, and fast.

Her pussy screamed in protest every time his straining member roughly scratched against her still swollen sex.

Bass could feel her softly throbbing against him with every brush, a dull comparison to the feel of her heart jack hammering against his chest. Gripping the fabric of her dress in his hands, he yanked the fabric up and over her head, tossing it on the ground below before doing the same with his own shirt. He had to be a bit more careful with his own uniform; he still had to show back up at the station after this.

Kicking his boots off, he expertly unbuckled his belt at the same time, letting his pants drop down. This was one of those times he wished he could’ve gone commando, but a few extra seconds was not worth the chaffing. He did at least discard his radio and other police duty belt earlier when he parked the car off the deserted, well beaten path.

His hand went to remove the clanking metal of his dog tags against his scorching hot skin, but hers closed over his, effectively thwarting his attempt.

“Leave em on. I like the feel,” she gasped into his mouth before being tugged back into the car. She was already so slippery that, as soon as her body collided with his erect cock, she slid down, fully sheathing him in the stream coursing from her pussy.

Both moaned upon contact, sound echoing around them, ping-ponging off the roof of the police car before forcefully slamming into their bodies. The sound evoked a passion brewing within, magnifying and amplifying what was already there to the umpteenth degree.

His hands were everywhere, coasting along the exposed skin at his discretion. They lingered underneath her breasts, thumbs padding along the silky skin as his mouth latched onto one of her perky tits. He couldn’t help but devour the supple skin after she arched into his mouth, craving more. 

She kept a steady pace, gently rocking her hips down onto his aching dick. Her movements stumbled, jerking when his teeth drew her already hardened bud into his mouth, biting down roughly. “Ohhh…fuck, Bass.” She could feel him smiling around her breast, tongue flattening to lavish the wound before he moved on to the other one. She would’ve called him out on his smugness, but he was rightfully cocky.

Putting more pressure behind her thrusts, she increased the tempo once she could start to feel the spring in the pit of her lower stomach tightening.

Bass noticed the subtle change, moaning aloud before removing his mouth from her breast, molding his lips back against her panting mouth. He slipped his tongue in, vigorously probing at hers until it shoved back, both battling for dominance. 

The feel of her walls contracting around his thick cock was motivation for his own hips to join in on the action. Whereas before they were only occasionally meeting her thrusts, his mind focused more on what was in front of him, they were now fervently bucking up into her.

The way his muscular arm coiled around her lower back, closed fist digging into her side, caused her toes to curl in the confine of her shoes. Bass purposefully left those on. That mixed in with the sound of his balls slapping against her skin sent a hard blow to her core, lust hitting her head on.

“Shit…fuck…oh, shit, Bass. I’m close.” She could barely get those words out to form a somewhat sentence.

“I know. It’s okay, you can cum baby.” Huskily, his raspy voice coarsely grunted into her ear.

She could feel his words grating along her skin, and after the word ‘baby’ slipped past his lips, a whimper left her mouth. “Bass!” She violently convulsed, hips powerfully driving down onto his twitching cock before she exploded. The robust movement continued as excess cum leaked from her core, past her folds. Her clenched walls relentlessly clung to him while her body bounced on top of his dick. 

Bass watched the way her breasts jerked with every motion, appreciating the glorious sated look in her eyes when she peered down at him.

Cheekily, with a devious, mischievous look in her eyes, her trembling hips slowed to a teasing pace. “Can we turn the lights on?”

He groaned. “Come on Charlie, you’re killing me here. It’s bad enough I’m fuc—“

Gyrating her hips, she cut him off mid sentence, repeating the motion, going in reverse every so often to switch things up. 

It was just enough friction to drive him insane, but not fast enough to get him off. She knew exactly what she was doing, and that was a fucking turn on.

“Please Bass,” she pleaded low in his ear, breath puffing against his skin. “Don’t tell me this hasn’t always been a fantasy of yours.”

His fingers flexed around her hips, trying to concentrate, but the swirling of her hips above made that hard. Literally. It made him so fucking hard; he thought he was going to combust. Quietly caving, his hand left her hip, fumbling for the goddamn switch to turn the lights on so she would take pity on his pulsating dick. They were nowhere anyone could possibly spot them, plus if anyone mentioned it, he’d just make up some excuse. Or he’d, tell them the fucking truth; he didn’t rightly give a shit at the moment, he wasn’t thinking with the right head.

Charlie’s face erupted into a cheshire grin, lighting up when the colors came into her line of sight.

When her head started to tilt, he grabbed her chin between his fingertips. “Nu uh, no way. Not until you finish fucking me.”

“With pleasure,” she automatically started hammering back down with more pressure than ever before. Her hands delved into his locks, twisting a few strands of hair in between her fingertips.

His own hands grabbed at the wheel, slipping initially on the horn. He didn’t flinch when it squealed, but Charlie’s body jumped. “Fuck…don’t stop, keep going Charlotte. I’m so fucking close.”

She didn’t even correct him about the name this time, deciding it sounded erotic when it was gliding off his blissful tongue. Her feet lifted off the ground, shoes rubbing along his calves as she intertwined her fingers at the base of his neck. Plastering her sweaty forehead on top of his own gave her enough leverage to thoroughly grind into him, back arching at a brutal angle.

The twitch of his balls alerted her that he was approaching release, but what she didn’t anticipate was her own impending orgasm. As soon as his seed came shooting out, that sparked another wave of pleasure within Charlie, causing her pulsating walls to once again clench around his dick for a second time. 

A soft whimper left her lips, feeling her sore pussy coming down from the high. “Shit!” Her mind was mush; she had never came that quickly, not without warning for sure. Her limp body sagged against his, ragged breathing causing her chest to heave against his.

In a soothing manner, he ran his fingertips along the notches of her spine, stopping right above her tailbone. His mouth planted soft kisses along the length of her shoulder until her breathing returned to normal and vitality returned to her lifeless form.

They stayed in this embrace for a few seconds longer, before Bass let out a sigh. He really had to get back, as pleasurable as this was.

Opening the car door, he stepped out, quickly dressing back into his uniform before tossing the dress in Charlie’s direction. He eyed her body up and down as she shimmed into the material. “You can stay up front. Might as well now since I’ve broken every other rule and am officially going to hell.”

A beautiful, angelic laugh left her lips. Crawling out of the car, she tossed a wink in his direction. “That’s okay, I like the view from behind.” Once he pulled the door open, she slid back in, watching as he went around to his spot up front.

Bass dropped her off, but not before molding his lips back against hers once more. He had to wipe the freshly fucked look from his face before returning back to the station or it was going to be blatantly obvious what he had been doing. 

It still must’ve been etched along his face, because as soon as he walked in Baker snorted, biting his cheek in efforts to hide his childish smile.

“What’s so funny asshole?”

He shook his head. “Nothing, I’m just thinking how funny it’s going to be when Miles finds out you fucked his niece…while on duty at that. You might as well go ahead and lock yourself in a jail cell now, save me the trouble of having to arrest your ass when you two get into a fight.”

His jaw dropped for a second. “How the fuck did you even know?”

“If you were trying to be stealthy about it, maybe next time don’t turn your radio on. Your ass is lucky I’m the only one here tonight.”

Fuck, he must’ve hit it when trying to turn on those damn lights for her. She was so much fucking trouble, but infinitely worth it. “Wait…so you just decided to listen in the whole time?”

Baker only shrugged. “Like I said, I’m the only one here, it’s a slow night.”

Bass kicked his chair hard. “Dick. Well then, you better go ahead and make yourself at home in a cell next to me, pal. Because when Miles finds out you were listening in, he’s gonna kick your ass too.”

Apparently Baker hadn’t thought that all the way through. “Ah hell. How come every time you get laid it’s me who ends up fucked?”

Bass chuckled, grin stretching across his face. “Oh, believe me…I definitely got fucked.”


End file.
